The divalent silver oxide cell is of particular interest as a power source for small electronic apparatus such as electronic wristwatches and the like because of having a high energy density per unit volume. However, an undesirable characteristics of such cells is that the discharge voltage of the cell shows a distinct two step plateau. That is the potential difference of discharge to turn divalent silver oxide into monovalent silver oxide is approximately 0.3V. Where high accuracy is required, such as in electronic wristwatches, it is desirable to eliminate such discharge voltage plateau.
A method of eliminating such high potential discharge voltage plateau in divalent silver oxide cells has been disclosed in Japan Patent No. 48-32850. In accordance with this patent, the entire circumference of the positive depolarizing mix pellet made of divalent silver oxide is enveloped with a continuous layer of monovalent metal oxide such as monovalent silver oxide or silver itself. However, this method has the disadvantage of decreasing the quantity of divalent silver oxide in the cell and complicating the production processes of the cell.